Existing ironing device has two classes: 1. iron; 2. Steam brush. The Steam Brush can output a low temperature steam for ironing, hanging ironing, but can not output high temperature steam, the use is limited. The temperature and steam of the iron can be regulated for ironing different clothings, but said iron can not be used in hanging ironing, so use is limited. As mentioned above, in order to avoid functional limitations, it must be equipped with an iron and a steam brush in the family at the same time, this leads to the result that the things positioned in the family are disorder and the purchase cost is increased, it can not meet consumer's requirement